Fatalité
by Asile in the Dark
Summary: One-shot De la dépression d'Harry après les évenements de la fin de sa cinquième année à une rencontre innatendue et boulversante


One- shot  
  
Dis clamer : l'histoire sans l'intrigue appartient à J.K.Rowling  
  
Sources : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4,5  
  
Fatalité  
Fatalité  
  
Maîtresse de nos destins  
  
Fatalité  
  
Quand tu croises nos chemins  
  
Fatalité  
  
Qu'on soit prince ou moins que rien  
  
Fatalité  
  
Qu'on soit reine ou bien putain  
  
Fatalité  
  
Tu tiens nos vies dans ta mains  
  
Tous les élèves qui ont fréquenté l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre durant l'année 1996 pourront vous dire qu'Harry Potter n'a eu que ce qu'il cherchait mais qu'il aurait mérité de vivre.  
  
La fatalité, c'est ce que nous voulons. (Rolland, Romain)  
  
Une tombe, un souvenir.  
  
Il a toujours subi sa destinée,  
Il a toujours cru en la fatalité,  
Il se laissa mourir pour gagner.  
Harry Potter 1980-1996  
  
La fatalité triomphe dès que l'on croit en elle. (Beauvoir, Simone de)  
  
Ce n'est jamais facile de vivre après avoir été visité par une Fata, un gardien de la destinée, les seuls êtres qui ont accès au grand livre de la vie. Harry Potter a eu la chance ou la malchance d'air reçu une de ses créatures qui lui a révélé plus qu'une simple prophétie.  
  
La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard.  
(Wilde, Oscar)  
  
Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui par trois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore...et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...  
  
...s'est laissé aller à la fatalité. On ne meurt pas pour une autre raison.  
(Pennac, Daniel)  
  
Harry Potter, après la mort de son parrain, désespéré par la découverte de la prophétie, se laissa aller et devint un soldat sans âme aux ordres de l'ordre du phoenix. Il apprit l'occlumencie, la legimencie, la métamorphose humaine, les sortilèges, les sorts de défense et d'attaque, la maniement des armes, la magie noire, le parler des elfes, des nains, des orques, des hommes, des fées, des dragons, des géants et de tous les peuples ainsi que leur magie. Il devint un puit de connaissance et de puissance, plus puissant que tout ses professeurs réunis.  
  
Cependant, il avait perdu espoir et faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans protester et poser de questions. Il perdit tous ses amis et se fit beaucoup d'ennemis. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas son indifférence et son absence de réaction face aux massacres perpétrés par Voldemort et ses sbires dans toute l'Europe. Remus Lupin fut le seul à s'inquiéter de son état et à braver Dumbledore et l'ordre. Il fut retrouvé baignant dans son sang le lendemain d'une pleine lune.  
  
Sa mort fut le déclencheur d'une accélération de la dégradation de l'état du Survivant. Il ne mangeait plus, il ne dormait plus, il se fichait du danger et il fallait constamment le surveiller pour l'empêcher de se suicider.  
  
La fatalité, c'est l'excuse des âmes sans volonté. (Rolland, Romain)  
  
Un matin d'Avril, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu se promena dans le jardin secret de Rowena Serdaigle et fit une étrange rencontre. Une jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue flânait entre les plantes.  
  
Elle paraissait éphémère mais réelle, belle mais quelconque, intrigante mais ordinaire. Seul ses yeux amenèrent le jeune homme sur la piste de son identité. Leurs étaient bleu profond pailleté d'or et d'argent et leur pupille était bleu-vert comme l'eau des caraïbes.  
  
La liberté n'existe que là où l'intelligence et le courage parviennent à  
mordre sur la fatalité. ( Caillois, Roger)  
  
Ils parlèrent des heures entières, trois jours en fait. Trois jours durant lesquels Poudlard fut mis sans dessus dessous, Trois jours durant lesquels des hommes crurent avoir perdu leur héros, Trois jours durant lesquels Harry Potter réapprit à vivre, à sourire et à rire.  
  
C'est une chose étonnante de constater avec quel acharnement nous refusons  
la fatalité du provisoire. Bazin, Hervé  
  
A la sortie de son entretien avec la Fata, le Survivant perçut l'étendu des dégât des ses actes. Il présenta ses excuses à ses anciens amis, se rebella contre l'ordre et s'entraîna dans la forêt pour le combat final.  
  
Celui-ci eut lieu le 24 juin de l'an de grâce 1996, dans le parc de Poudlard. La bataille fit rage et Voldemort tomba de l'unique sortilège lancé lors de cette funeste journée par Harry Potter.  
  
Le mal se fait sans effort, naturellement, par fatalité; le bien est  
toujours le produit d'un art. ( Baudelaire, Charles)  
  
Harry Potter partit et l'on ne revit plus jamais en Angleterre ni dans aucun autre pays sous sa forme originelle. Il fut déclaré mort le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire par la société magique internationale.  
  
Il parcourut le monde et apprit l'art de la magie pure. Il lia des liens sous le nom de Fänïetinmä avec tous les peuples magiques, des licornes aux fées en passant par les détraqueurs et les vampires. Son passé ni son future ne fut plus jamais évoqué et l'on raconte qu'il devint immortel, errant sous la forme d'un spectre d'albâtre aux yeux d'émeraudes emmitouflés dans un manteau de la même couleur que son regard.  
  
Extrait de la vie de Fänïetinmä.  
  
C'est la faute de la fatalité!( Flaubert, Gustave)  
  
Je pose ma plume et je soupire. Ma bougie va bientôt s'éteindre. Je sèche l'encre qui a servi à écrire les mots et je roule le parchemin. Je le scelle avec Le sceau, celui qu'il m'a fabriqué. Il représente un aigle en souvenir du lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je remets mon œuvre aux parques. Sans mots dires, je les vois me regarder et le placer dans un coffre où est inscrit :  
  
Harry Potter, dit Fänïetinmä Celui qui crut. 


End file.
